


Gŵyl Ifan

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Hart of Thorn [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bathing/Washing, Deer Demon!Jack, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Omega!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Thanks to the passage of Midsummer, Rhys discovers a secret regarding Jack's power.





	Gŵyl Ifan

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to revisit this AU and write something since everyone was talking about the Summer Solstice yesterday!
> 
> I've talked about it on Twitter, but in this AU Jack and Tim are the spirits of fall/winter and spring/summer respectively, and they share power between them. Thus, Tim is at the height of his power during the summer, and Jack is at his lowest, weakest point. 
> 
> This is just mostly fluff though, so enjoy!

“You sure you didn’t fall through the blackberry bush instead of walk into it like you told me?”

“ _No_ , I didn’t _fall_ into it, it just….I just got _stuck_ is all.”

“Guess that would explain all this…” Rhys smirked as he worked another clump of matted thorns and leaves out of Jack’s damp fur. The spirit fussed and wriggled in the bathtub, water splashing over the rim as he shifted, annoyed. Rhys had dragged the wooden tub outside of the lair in order to use the warm, natural sunlight to help dry his beleaguered lover off, but the shimmering gold filtering through the canopy of leaves above seemed to only aggravate Jack further. 

“It was like it _attacked_ me, sugarplum. Stupid plant and it’s stupid frikkin’ _thorns_ ,” Jack snarled, clawing lightly at his forearms until Rhys’ carefully placed his hands atop them, submerging his limbs back into the warm, soapy water. Antsy as Jack was, he managed to keep them their, dealing with his anger by staring straight ahead as if he hoped his gaze could light the butterflies dancing about on fire. 

He had no such look, so he merely stewed in the bath as Rhys kept fishing the thorns and burrs out of his fur. The omega tossed them aside as he pulled them out, washing the tangled fur they left behind until it was nice and silky. 

Rhys had forgone his usual clothing for something lighter, more suitable for the summer weather. He’d taken an old robe and shorn it of its sleeves before hemming it up above his knees to show off his long, pale legs. He liked it like this. He felt freer and less inhibited thanks to the new outfit, though he still blushed as he rubbed his hands over his naked, hairy lover. He would have to save anything salacious for later, though, as Cyrus toddled around nearby, chasing butterflies and stopping to bend down and chat with the songbirds. 

“H-Hey, careful with that!” Jack growled as Rhys worked out one particularly stubborn burr. It’d tangled a wavy lock of hair around its whole width, spines nearly pricking the tips of Rhys’ fingers as Jack tugged against it. 

“ _Hush_ , keep still and it’ll be faster a lot quicker…and then you’ll be able to have a piece of the pie I’m planning to make.” Rhys eyed the basket he’d set down besides the tub, full above the brim with plump blackberries. Jack had thrashed about a fair bit when he’d been stuck in the bush and knocked off a decent amount of fruit, and well—there was no point in wasting so many blackberries when Rhys had plenty of ideas as to what to do with them. 

Eventually the omega managed to work most of the knots out of Jack’s fur, washing the remnants of dirt off his body until he felt satisfied enough with his lover’s cleanliness. 

“Are we _done_ now?” Jack groused over his shoulder, fangs poking out from his lower lip. Rhys smirked, patting him on the shoulder as he rose to his feet.

“We _just_ cleaned your lair out, mister. You’re going to sit out here and dry in the sun before you track anything inside.” 

Jack groaned, even as he crawled out of the tub and slunk down onto a patch of grass shimmering softly in the sun. Rhys tipped out the soiled water before lying down besides him, the cuddling lovers soon joined by Cyrus, eager to show off the blue butterfly he’d caught to his parents.

* * *

Rhys watched the fireflies dance in the darkness outside his bedroom window, charmed by the softly swaying balls of yellow-green light. Rhys rested his elbows against the sill, feeling the tickle of warm summer breeze against his cheeks. Thanks to the change in weather, he’d started to leave the windows open to clear the stuffiness out of their bedroom. The sounds of the forest that used to so terrify him now felt a source of comfort, especially with his beastly lover settled besides him on the bed.

After the third slice of fresh-baked blackberry crumble, Jack had mostly forgiven him for the earlier bath. He now lay flat on his back against the blankets, claw curled on his full stomach as he purred to himself. Rhys glanced sidelong at him with a smile, before finally peeling away from the window to join his lover. The bed dipped beneath his weight as the omega crawled atop it, snuggling into Jack’s furred side and resting his cheek atop his chest. He idly traced his fingers in a circle, through the comparatively feathery hairs that thinned out further away from his sternum.A question stirred in his head, one he’d been entertaining for the entire evening—really, since he’d first rescued a distressed Jack from that thicket. 

“You know,” he started, “considering you’re hundreds of years old and a powerful spirit, I half-expected you might be able to win a fight against a blackberry bramble…” Rhys started, mostly teasing but also curious. It wasn’t much like Jack to get caught in something so docile. Blackberry bushes were thorny, sure, but not exactly aggressive. 

A low growl rumbled in his lover’s chest, right under his ear. Just when Rhys wondered if he should take it back and try to move onto another topic of conversation, Jack spoke. 

“It’s…well…” Jack gestured vaguely with his other claw, his brows furrowed. “I mean…you remember meeting Timmy, right?”

Of course Rhys did. The other spirit had stayed with them for nearly an entire week back in the springtime, bonding with Cyrus and teasing a grumbling Jack the whole time. Honestly, Rhys had grown rather fond of him and felt sad to see him go. Jack had assured, with a little reluctance, that Tim would be visiting again, and Rhys found himself looking forward to it.

“Yes…what does Timothy have to do with your blackberry bush tussle, though?”

Jack’s frown deepened, so he pressed it against the top of Rhys’ head. 

“Spring and summer are Tim’s time…remember? He’s out there galavanting at full power right now…meanwhile…”

Rhys took in a short breath.

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’ is right.” Jack’s claws stroked down Rhys’ back, tickling lightly over his spine. “So…while losing a fight with a frikkin’ _bush_ still isn’t exactly my proudest moment, I’m not _too_ surprised it went down like that.”

“I see.” Rhys nodded, the new information swirling around in his head. He’d been told about Jack and Tim’s cycling of power between them, but hadn’t realized just how severe it could be. It would explain Jack’s reluctance to go out into the summer sun, as the season symbolized his annual weakness. 

A part of him worried at the revelation—he’d long grown accustomed to Jack’s strength, to the idea that the spirit would protect him and their son no matter what. Though he’d laughed at the entanglement with the bush, he now wondered what might happen should a more serious threat encroach on Jack’s domain. 

But it was hard to dwell on such unlikely unpleasantness with the chirp of insects and nocturnal birds from outside the open window and the rise and fall of Jack’s chest beneath his ear keeping him calm. So he smiled softly to himself, and gentled away his fears. 

“You know…It was nice to be able to rescue _you_ for once. Feels like it’s always the other way around.” Rhys rolled over slightly, so he could look up at Jack with the curl of a smug grin. “You better watch out. I might overturn your status as a mighty hero.”

Jack smiled despite his dismissive snort, ruffling Rhys’ hair with a clawed hand. 

“Watch it. I’m not _totally_ impotent, sugarplum.” The spirit shifted against the bed, another growl—this time more sensual—bubbling up from his chest. “I could show you, if you still have enough energy left over from your daring ‘rescue’ today.”

“Oh, I think I can muster some up.” Rhys smirked deviously as he pushed himself up, straddling Jack’s hips. His loose robe fell down off of one shoulder, exposing his pale skin. He’d started to get freckles there, thanks to the sun and to Jack’s endless delight—and endless kisses. He’d been sporting even more bite marks and bruises than usual as of late. Rhys purred with pleasure as Jack’s claws found his hips beneath his shorn robes, giving them a squeeze that sent a shudder to Rhys’ loins. He rested his own hands against Jack’s chest, sending a sultry look down at the willfully submissive beast beneath him. 

“Maybe it’ll be just the thing to help you feel stronger.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 200th fic! :D I've been here way too long but I still love it!


End file.
